


【到潔】Αγάπη

by yunnnn020



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, ts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: *魔女集會梗*潔單性轉*這是復健作 我就爛👍
Relationships: Nam Dohyon/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 3





	【到潔】Αγάπη

**Author's Note:**

> *魔女集會梗  
> *潔單性轉  
> *這是復健作 我就爛👍

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「那是當地的一個傳說，有一位魔女大人住在普通居民無法進入的山林一角，她的住地是被設下結界的。」語者戴在肩上的是象徵權力的披肩，那是他的父親，南到賢回過神來時正躺在一間小木屋中，父親曾經半當故事訴說著的魔女家中模樣還在腦中盤旋，反覆地眨了幾次眼，真正清醒後看到的便是和藹男人與他說過的幻想場景。  
⠀  
⠀  
直到看見一身黑裙的美麗女人之後他還是無法相信現在的情況，她說她叫李翰潔，從有記憶以來就住在這篇森林裡，大概就是父親說過的魔女吧，南到賢沒有回話，只是點點頭姑且當作回應，他還在試圖找回自己為何會跑來這裡的記憶，但依舊無果，對方見他不回話只是小聲說了一句可以叫她姐姐就出門繼續做剛才還沒結束的事。  
⠀  
⠀  
南到賢過不久就從房子裡出來，李翰潔想帶他熟悉環境，就叫了掃帚出來，隨意拿了一件比較小的外衣讓少年穿上後才啟程，他們飛的並不高，不過能夠將小島一覽無遺，這個島大概就是當時要前往友邦時船隻經過的海島，他慢慢地回想，下意識緊抓著女人長裙的一角。  
⠀  
⠀  
尋找記憶的感覺就像要把拼圖一塊塊找回來似的，是種緩慢又冗長旅程，時間久了，欲望似乎在慢慢減弱，他總想著能夠一直待在此處也不是件壞事。李翰潔依舊常常帶他外出，幾乎把南到賢當作繼子撫養著，不同的是少年漸漸地成長，自己卻只能永遠維持同樣的樣貌，這是無法忽視的事實，她暗自想著，或許總有一天她必須得把孩子送回原來的地方，過正常人的生活。  
⠀  
⠀  
最近南到賢常常纏著李翰潔問到關於魔法的事情，在她反問原因後又說不出個詳細，即便偷偷在少年不注意時向自己的水晶球詢問也沒有結果，她百思不解與自己朝夕相處長大的孩子還有什麼自己不知道的秘密。在她說想要在對方成年時送他一個禮物時，少年反而說是他想要送禮物給自己。陪我渡過漫長人生的一部分就是最好的禮物了，魔女大人想。  
⠀  
⠀  
「你會想要找回自己的家人嗎？」那一晚她早早辦完事回來，側著身體躺在少年身邊問，自私地想要聽到否定的回答，他的回答卻完全在她意料之外，「這就是姐姐想給我的禮物？」她張開帶有些微水氣的眼，不解的往南到賢的方向看去，只見對方先是皺了眉，又躊躇了一會兒，才像是鼓起勇氣一般張口：「姐姐，這個才是我想要的禮物。」南到賢停頓了幾秒，像是在等李翰潔的肯定的眼神，又像是在做最後的心理準備。  
⠀  
⠀  
「我只想要一輩子做姐姐的守護者，這就是送給你的禮物。」少年略為彆扭的說，然後紅著臉閉上眼輕輕向前，在唇與唇碰觸之時停下，學著他先前偷偷在書上看到的，與他的魔女大人訂下終身契約。


End file.
